


Chef Mick Rory

by geeky_ramblings



Series: Mick Rory Appreciation Week [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chef Mick Rory, M/M, Mick Rory Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: He still couldn't believe this was real.Day #3: An Alternate Universe.





	Chef Mick Rory

**Author's Note:**

> There is a little cameo from another show that I love :)

There were days that Chef Mick Rory couldn’t believe this was real. Only several years before, he had made the decision to go to culinary school. After working low paying jobs, Mick had wandered into a culinary school in Portland and never looked back. Sure, he had to work his way up from being a kitchen grunt but it had all be worth it.

When Mick finally started making a name for himself, he saved whatever he could before buying his own restaurant. Once it opened, the positive reviews came pouring in. Soon there were lines and reservations — the Aruba became the hottest restaurant in the Central City area. With more business came offers from studios for his own show.

Mick Rory was about to become the hottest chef on television. After deals where inked and the show aired — Hades’ Kitchen was a ratings’ darling. Soon networks were talking about spin off and book deals. There was always something for Mick to do yet outside of cooking but he had no personal life. Everyone wanted a piece of Mick Rory yet he was lonely.

With no privacy or time to himself, Mick spent most nights by himself. It wasn’t until his agent signed Mick up to be a judge in an episode for Cupcake Wars that things finally started to change. There had been a contestant that caught Mick’s eye when they were shooting the episode he was in. Leonard Snart with bright blue eyes and a smirk had strutted into the studio like he owned it.

Having taken care of his little sister before going to school to become a pastry chef, Leonard was trying to get his bakery off the ground. Knowing that going on Cupcake Wars could help his chances, Leonard had decided to sign up. He never expected to fall for the hot chef that was judging his snowflake cupcakes.

Once filming was over and Leonard had collected his winnings, Mick had asked him out on the date — the rest was history. Mick had his restaurant that Eliot looked after while he was filming Hades’ Kitchen and new husband to come home to.


End file.
